Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for a washing machine, and more particularly, to a detergent case apparatus for a washing machine capable of preventing an accident where a child extracts or removes the detergent case outside the washing machine and takes detergent from the detergent case.
Generally, a drum type washing machine is an apparatus that washes laundry using water while rotating a drum by a driving force of a motor, in which detergent, washing water, and laundry are placed or injected into the drum.
The drum type washing machine includes a housing or cabinet forming an outer appearance, a cylindrical tub in the housing and into which the washing water is put, a rotatable cylindrical drum in the tub to wash the laundry, a driving motor and a rotating shaft on a back portion of the tub to rotate the drum, and a door mounted on a front portion of the housing.
An upper front portion of the housing is provided with a detergent case in which a detergent is stored and a back portion thereof is provided with a washing water supply pipe which receives the washing water from the outside and supplies the received washing water to the detergent case.
The washing water passing through the inside of the detergent case is introduced into the tub through a feed pipe which connects the detergent case to an upper portion of the tub. The water enters the drum in the tub and contacts the laundry.
An inner circumference of the drum is provided with a plurality of lifters which protrude inwardly and are spaced from each other. When the drum rotates, the drum performs the washing by applying a physical force to the laundry while the laundry and the washing water are lifted upward by a lifter, and then fall downward into the wash water and detergent.
Front portions of the tub and the drum are provided with openings, and thus when the door is opened, the laundry may be put in the drum and taken out from the drum through the openings. When the door is closed, the tub and the drum are sealed from the outside, such that the laundry may be washed by the supply of the washing water and the rotation of the drum.
The washing water after the washing process is discharged outside the tub through a drainage pump and a drain pipe.
As the related art, there is Korean Utility Model No. 0173177 (Registered on Dec. 17, 1999, Title: The Structure of Water Supply and a Cleaner Case for a Washing Machine).
Generally, the front surface of the drum type washing machine is provided with the detergent case which may be pulled forward from the washing machine body to open the detergent case, and the detergent is put in the open detergent case. A washing operation is started when the detergent case with detergent therein is pushed into the washing machine body.
Since the existing drum type washing machine is not provided with a separate locking apparatus which confines the detergent case or prevents its removal or opening, a child may extract, remove or open the detergent case on the front portion of the drum type washing machine and takes detergent from in the detergent case, which may result in an accident.